ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian alien from the planet Appoplexia. Ben first transformed into Rath during the episode Con of Rath. Appearance thumb|right|200px Rath is an alien that looks like a large 9 foot tall bipedal tiger with a large single claw coming out of both wrists, but no tail. The Omintrix symbol is on his chest. Despite the fact that Appoplexians knowing nothing but anger & fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin. It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic or reference to that of a professional wrestler, namely, Hulk Hogan but more so like a stereotypical high school jock. This is seen in Rath's tendency to use the phrase, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, __________" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry at or about to fight (which seems to be almost everyone), which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogans signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "Let me tell you something Kevin E. Levin!"). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although for some puzzling reason he continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of reckless, he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, nor did he refrain from threatening to mutilate the alien king with rearangement of his organs if he started a war. Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, extendable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a laser blast full on with no apparent effect. Rath can roar so loud that you can see it. Even though he not the smartest of Ben`s aliens, he can perform alien fighting moves with expert succesion giving the example in ''Above and Beyond, He seemed to use some alien wrestling moves against Manny. With his super scream it could destroy something with the within 60 feet! Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Ben-as-Rath's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Homeplanet See: Appoplexia. ''Trivia'' *Dwayne McDuffie revealed that after the transformation the Omnitrix is not making the aliens dumber or stupid, only more emotional (like Rath) and more intelligent. *Rath is the most emotional alien that Ben had. It could be Rath or any other Appolaxian are not stupid, but their intelligence is superceded by their emotions, such as anger and pride. This is similar to Mass Effect's Krogan race, which is a violent battle loving lizard alien race, that while intelligent, has a mentality leaning more towards battle rage than restraint. Another example may be the Saiyan race from DBZ who like Rath are violent battle loving race of warriors, who's intelligence is focused more around fighting (tactical thinking & practical understanding fighting techniques/abilities). Also like Rath saiyans are shown to have huge appetites eating large amounts of food (also Saiyans seem to have very few interests outside of fighting). *His retractable claws are similar to Wolverine. *He may appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien as he was used by Albedo in The Final Battle: Part 1. *When Ben changes into Rath, his voice changes but when Azmuth changed into Rath his voice was the same, though he still talked the same way Rath always did (though referring to himself as Azmuth and not Rath) and his personality became more prideful & cocky(this increase in arrogence may have also prevented Azmuth from win against Vilgax as his increased arrogance made Azmuth not take Vilgax as a serious dangerous threat), as illustrated by his claim to Vilgax "You are no match for the awesomeness of Azmuth!" (only to lose seconds later). *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jerod into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *The only one to ever defeat Rath in a fight is Vilgax, though at this time, it was not Ben at the time being Rath, but Azmuth, whose age and lack of battle experience may have hindered his chances of victory. *It appears becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jerod's insides, and nearly beaten Manny unconcious with powerful wrestling moves. *Rath's more humorous love of fighting and violence seems to have made Rath a favorite among many fans. This effect seems to be similar to that of HK-47 from the Star Wars: Old Republic series and Zaraki Kenpachi from the Bleach manga and anime series. This could label Rath as more of an anti-hero, as he is willing to perform violent actions to save the day. *The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath was more stupid and meaner than they were. *Rath is one of the only previous Omnitrix aliens now on the Ultimatrix who has not had an Ultimate form revealed yet. It could simply be because one hasn't been planned or designed for him yet. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space. He was able to go from one ship to another without ever being seen wearing some form of protection. However, it is unknown if this is true (Rath may just put something on before and after that wasn't seen on screen). This also is conflicted by the fact Gwen made Rath pass out by putting an energy sphere around his head and cut off his air. *Rath is the first of Ben's aliens to actually intentionally kill someone, All villians deaths were usually their own undoing or inability to escape from a bad situation). He tossed the Vreedle Brothers out an airlock, presuming killing them. However, this is made light by the fact the Vreedles have been and will likely be cloned once more and can come back again. *Rath was possibly named after Wrath, a WWF wrestler from the 1990's. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Aliens